Maxpaxrax2011
Maxpaxrax2011, (real name Not to be revealed for legal purposes) a.k.a. The Best Soldier in the World, is the King of killing people with his imagination, war hero and star of the popular game series That shall not be named for legal purposes. He is always seen in his green armor and carrying a bow or two, and speaks very little(He types insted). His service tag is not going to be reveled for legal purposes. Early Life Max was born on a Creativian colony on a different place tht shall not be named for legal purposes. He loved to play games and always win at them. He was so unbeatable that his fellow school students called him Max(why shall not be revealed for legal purposes). He was particularly good at Monopoly One day at the age of six a God(Ling) and a soldier man called Adam, came to see him if he is a good canidate for their secret project of super soldiers. He passed the test (which was guessing a coin flip, that lucky guy), and was taken from his home planet and replaced with a clone so nobody knew he was gone. He got many years of training and got special chlorophyll that quadroupled his strength, speed, accuracy, and allowing him to have an Chlorophyll addiction. But it wasn't until he played a game of Monopoly against Adam that his true potential was realized. Adam was beaten in 5 seconds, an interplanetary record. Adam was amazed...the prophecy was going to come true in his lifetime. Military Career after max got recruited (read:stolen from his parents and forced to undergo horrifying body-altering experiences that would forever scar him-emotionally), he was appointed Creativian Goodwill Ambassador to the worstest Places Nobody Gives A Flying pig(avaidable in the aiether mod(consider my debt repaid)) About (in other words, the unimportant outer colonies). The max was, needless to say, bored with this job. But he did have a favourite planet-a place called will not be named for legal purposes. His favourite part about being on the planet was undoubtedly the Festival of the Ling, where people under the age of noob would laugh and sing and dance and have fun. Max was originally rejected because he was too old, but when he crushed the admissions officer's skull with his bare hands the noobs gladly accepted him into their group and hailed him as their hero. A couple years later, a group of naught peoples known as the Exatians wanted to join in the fun too. But the noobs thought they were too 'weird' to play, so the Exatians responded by bombing the cookies out of the entire planet and massacring the survivors. When Max heard the news, he was devastated. He flew into a rage, beat up Bozo the Clown and began a total change in personality, from the happy-go-lucky Goodwill Ambassador to the unbelievably sepic upersoldier that we all know him as today. Creativian High Command only found out about the bombing of a planet that shall not be named for legal purposes around two weeks later (the Exatians also took down the Interplanetary Cellphone Line and Space TV Network, slowing down the Creativian response). When they did, all available Creativian personnel were assembled to defend the colonies. But the Exatians continued to gain ground, still angry that they hadn't been allowed to play games (particularly Monopoly:Interstellar Edition) on a planet that shall not be named for legal purposes. maxwas still a noob at this point, but he was getting better, fast. Flash forward 30 y updates later... At this point, Max was the #1 soldier in all the Creativian . He had over 39257534946784396734 confirmed kills and the number was rising. A signature move of his was beating the enemy to death with a Monopoly: Interstellar Edition game board while shouting "DO YOU WANNA PLAY NOW?" He was good friends( with Ling and many many many more) with Captain Shen and Cortana (a holographic person). One day, the Exatians got tired of just playing around and decided to deal a crippling blow to the creativians by attacking the fortress of Trinity (also the manufacturing headquarters for Monopoly: Interstellar Edition). They attacked full force, wiping out all Creativian resistance and capturing the Monopoly factories, the main source of the Creativians's income (not to mention the Creativians used Monopoly: Interstellar Edition game boards to plan out their war strategies). The Creativians were sent reeling. Max and Captain Adam managed to escape abaord the ship Pillar of Autumn, but where they went afterward would change Max forever... Who is master Chief(Maxpaxrax2011) Nobody knows, except his parents and God, lingmingign and someothers as he never takes off that helmet unless he's alone. Some say he's Chuck Norris, others say he's Mr. T, and some rumors around say he's Bruce Willis,Rocky, or a grue in disguise, or even Jesus. He could be the left hand of God as Jesus is the right hand of God. But nobody really knows who he really is, and probaly we'll never know. Master chief(A title given to max after he became leader of the rerror team) was the one who helped us thru The first exatians war and saved us from the alian god and saved the world!